


Il dono più grande

by LunaStefy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Giorno di pioggia, Il mio primo racconto, L'autrice ama i malec, L'autrice è ossessionata dai malec, M/M, Magnus pittore, ispirazione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStefy/pseuds/LunaStefy
Summary: Magnus è un pittore in cerca di ispirazione ^_^
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La mia prima ff siate buone pliiissss 
> 
> non so perchè sto facendo questa cosa ma ho molto tempo libero e mi piace tenermi impegnata   
> e cosa è meglio dei malec?   
> Niente, per me loro sono il TOP!!!
> 
> Gli errori sono tutti miei :((

Magnus voleva dipingere un ultimo quadro. Erano passate ore ma i suoi pennelli erano ancora puliti per non parlate poi della grande tela bianca che si trovava di fronte a lui. Immensa e infinitamente terrificante.

*

Era stato un mese strano per Magnus, tutto sommato anche abbastanza produttivo. Aveva lavorato duramente per portare a termine i quadri che voleva esporre alla sua prima mostra d’arte, ma non era ancora soddisfatto, sentiva che mancava qualcosa alla sua collezione. 

Per tutto il giorno, la sua mente era stata altrove, incapace di concentrarsi e focalizzare la sua attenzione sul foglio che aveva davanti. Aveva iniziato con uno scarabocchio su una pagina, per poi passare a un altro ricominciando tutto da capo. Lo studio era sommerso di fogli da disegno spiegazzati e ridotti a palla. Aveva fissato quei fogli disgustato di se stesso, la scadenza per la mostra dei suoi quadri era così vicina eppure sentiva che ne mancava ancora uno.

Niente, non ci riusciva punto, mancava ancora il quadro che avrebbe trovato posto nella grande sala centrale. Dio era così frustrato. Afflitto ha abbandonato il materiale da disegno e si è allontanato. 

In questo modo non avrebbe ottenuto alcun risultato, era meglio fare una pausa.

*

Magnus bevve un sorso di tè e si voltò, tornando nel suo studio mettendo la sua tazza sul tavolo accanto al cavalletto. Si avvicinò alla tela bianca e ne contemplò ancora una volta le dimensioni.   
Decise che se non riusciva ad abozzare un disegno sarebbe passato direttamente all’azione lasciandosi guidare dal suo istinto. Ha afferrato alcuni pennelli e ha versato i colori su una tavolozza .  
Fissò la superficie bianca per un po' prima di chiudere gli occhi, cercando di concentrarsi sui colori: bianco, rosso, giallo, blu.   
Per creare lo sfondo adatto aveva bisogno di mescolare i colori per renderli più chiari. Magnus si morse il labbro e premette un pennello in ogni colore che aveva creato, li mescolò tracciando delle linee sulla tela. Inclinò la testa mentre controllava cosa aveva fatto. Non era male anche se non sapeva ancora dove lo avrebbe portato. 

Magnus chiuse gli occhi lasciandosi trasportare dalla piacevole sensazione del pennello che scorreva veloce, stava immaginando di riempire tutta la superficie perchè i colori che aveva ottenuto erano leggeri, discreti perfetti per essere la base di qualcosa di più forte ed emozionante.

Cambiò il pennello e mescolò altri colori, creando altre tonalità. Chiuse ancora gli occhi, ascoltando il suono della pioggia battente, continuando a dipingere. 

Un lampo squarciò il cielo facendolo trasalire, non se lo aspettava ma Magnus aveva sempre amato la pioggia e, anche i temporali. L’odore della terra bagnata gli arrivò al naso dalla finestra che aveva lasciato aperta. Mise da parte un momento i pennelli per chiudere la finestra. Il tempo sembrava peggiorare rapidamente, un vento furioso si alzò facendo volare le foglie tutte intorno. Rimase a fissare il cielo nero, incantato dallo scatenarsi della natura, unica grande padrona del nostro povero mondo, il vento soffiava sempre più veloce e i lampi illuminavano felici il cielo nero come il carbone.   
Era felice che Alec fosse tornato a casa ore prima, non gli sarebbe piaciuto saperlo in giro con un tempo simile. Tornò al lavoro che aveva lasciato in sospeso, un ghigno ammorbidì il suo viso perchè adesso sapeva dove stava andando e sentiva il cuore battere forte nel petto.

Riempì la tela interamente di rosa di diverse tonalità dalla più chiara alla più scura. Con piccole precise pennellate diede un senso sapendo già che aspetto avrebbe avuto il quadro una volta finito.

Adesso era il momento di cambiare i colori. Ah, non sapeva che colore scegliere, era indeciso ma neanche troppo, un po’ di marrone, scuro e caldo come un abbraccio. 

Veloce diede dei colpi decisi e tracciò la parte superiore della tela.

Un po’ di nero per dare pienezza e profondità, creare le ombre e qualcosa che voleva che sembrasse reale.

Prese altri pennelli perchè ora iniziava la parte più difficile, impossibile da riprodurre perchè troppo belli per essere veri, unici nella loro rarità. 

È come voler riprodurre il colore delle nuvole. Pensò Magnus. Le nuvole non sono mai solo bianche, cambiano continuamente a secondo del tempo e dell’ora del giorno. Possono essere bianche ma anche un po’ grigie, dentro si può vedere un po’ di azzurro e verso il tramonto è possibile vederle macchiate di giallo, arancione, rosso, e così via. Se guardate con attenzione, nelle nuvole, di bianco puro ce n’è ben poco eppure la gente continua a dire che le nuvole sono bianche. **

Con un gesto convulsivo si precipitò alla ricerca dei colori adatti. Dio non sarebbe mai riuscito a riprodurre quelle sfumature, così particolari e diverse a secondo della quantità di luce che li colpiva. Li amava così tanto e quando erano puntati su Magnus un brivido caldo lo attraversava e gli trasmettevano tenerezza, gioia, amore e passione. 

Alla fine afferrò anche il rosso perchè Magnus lo aveva visto. La bellezza di quel cerchio rosso era un’impronta indelebile nella sua mente, un dono a cui non aveva potuto fare a meno di arrendersi e ora, solo con una leggera pennellata riusciva a spiccare più prezioso delle pietre preziose e come il tesoro più grande.  
Il rosso è il colore del sangue che pulsa caldo e denso. Il rosso è vita. È l’amore. è la cosa più grande che il nostro cuore possa trovare.

Spostò il pennello e diede gli ultimi tocchi, lasciando infine la tavolozza sul tavolo accanto alla tazza da tè. 

Magnus inclinò la testa, osservando il dipinto di fronte a lui.   
Era iniziato come una macchia, senza forma nel mezzo della tela bianca ed era lentamente diventato il ritratto di qualcuno.

Si avvicinò per dare un'occhiata migliore. il suo cuore batteva a mille, un nodo gli chiuse la gola quando si rese conto di cosa la sua mente era riuscito a tirare fuori. 

Il ritratto dell’uomo di cui era innamorato e che gli aveva rapito il cuore. 

Magnus lasciò il suo studio con un sorriso felice e soddisfatto sul viso, era arrivato il momento di far sapere ad Alec quanto lo amava e quanto la sua presenza era diventata importante per lui.

Si! Pensò Magnus: “Alexander Lightwood, era il dono più grande che la vita potesse fargli.”

**cit: La ragazza con l'orecchino di perla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec aveva passato buona parte della sua vita sentendosi solo, ma ora tutto era finito. Ne aveva passate tante, ma lungo la strada aveva trovato la parte mancante della sua anima.  
> "Ti amo, Magnus. Non voglio che questa notte finisca.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segui il tuo istinto "Grazie Kate!"
> 
> Non avevo previsto un nuovo capitolo ma mi hanno chiesto di provarci ed eccomi qua  
> In realtà ho anche un altro finale, non so ancora come lo gestirò forse con un nuovo capitolo, devo ancora decidere.
> 
> Voglio ringraziare la splendida persona che è Kate_Kate e perchè mi incoraggia, mi supporta e mi sopporta sempre  
> c'è anche la sua mano in tutto questo ;) ti voglio bene tesoro xx
> 
> Una bacio grande a mia figlia Beatrice che mi corregge e mi aiuta con il sorriso sulle labbra XX

*

Era il giorno della mostra e Alec era in super ritardo. Magnus non lo avrebbe mai perdonato se fosse arrivato tra gli ultimi alla sua prima mostra d’arte.

Una maledetta riunione organizzata da sua madre lo aveva trattenuto più del necessario e Alec non poteva fare a meno di pensare che Maryse avesse organizzato tutto per rovinargli la serata. Con passo veloce si era precipitato in strada agitando le braccia per fermare un taxi.

“Galleria d’arte moderna, per favore.” disse Alec al conducente rilasciando un profondo sospiro. Magnus non lo aveva chiamato nè messaggiato, Alec sapeva quanto fosse occupato, era l’artista e l’ospite principale della mostra, ma aveva la brutta sensazione che Magnus fosse arrabbiato. 

Doveva farsi perdonare, non sarebbe più capitato, di questo ne era certo. Magnus era la sua priorità, era la cosa più bella che gli potesse capitare e lo aveva salvato da una vita fredda e vuota. Ora come ora era così furioso che non gli sarebbe importato lasciare l’azienda di famiglia e gettare al vento anni di studi. Semplicemente non avrebbe più permesso a qualcuno o qualcosa di sovrapporsi fra lui e Magnus.

Il taxi finalmente si fermò davanti ad un magnifico edificio interamente in vetro. Era una vista mozzafiato, ma Alec pagò velocemente senza prestarci attenzione affrettandosi ad entrare.

Con grande rammarico di Alec, la galleria era silenziosa, non c’era nessuno, solo poche luci illuminavano l’immensa sala a forma circolare. Le mura erano bianche, candide come la neve, perfette per far risaltare i numerosi quadri appesi alle pareti. 

Alec era fermo, non aveva fatto più di tre passi ed era già incantato ad ammirare lo spettacolo che gli si era presentato davanti.

C’era colore ovunque, i quadri risaltavano come un fiume di colori pronti a mescolarsi per formare un meraviglioso arcobaleno. Ovunque girasse lo sguardo Alec si sentiva avvolgere da un caldo abbraccio perchè i quadri erano collegati tra loro e raccontavano una storia bellissima. Facce sorridenti, corpi che ballavano per le strade, due donne poco vestite si baciavano avvolte da una bandiera multicolore. Alec sentì gli occhi bruciare per la grande emozione che stava provando, era così orgoglioso di Magnus e di quello che aveva scelto di mostrare al mondo. 

Alec non aveva ancora messo piede nella sala e si sentiva già travolto da mille emozioni. Era uno spettacolo per gli occhi già solo visto così, dall'esterno, un’esplosione di coriandoli festosi che osservati e studiati da lontano trasmettevano gioia e felicità a chi aveva la fortuna di guardare. 

Felicità che nessuno avrebbe potuto cancellare, impressa sulle tele con grande maestria. Ogni sorriso era contagioso e non c'era cosa più bella che vedere tante persone dipinte con i colori dell’arcobaleno e dell’orgoglio gay. 

Alec entrò finalmente nella grande sala con gli occhi che vagavano ovunque. C’era qualcosa di magico nella mostra di Magnus pensò. Era riuscito a dare voce a quello che purtroppo sfuggiva alla maggior parte delle persone e cioè che l’amore non ha bisogno di sigilli, non ha bisogno di etichette, l’amore è amore e deve essere libero dalle catene che la società continua ad affibbiargli.

Alec stava passando i quadri uno ad uno quando si fermò. Non aveva notato prima che la sala, circolare e completamente bianca, aveva nascosto in fondo un corridoio altrettanto bianco.

Alec lo seguì muovendosi lentamente non sapendo cosa avrebbe trovato al di là della parete.

Fece viaggiare lo sguardo e si bloccò di colpo, un brivido gli attraversò il corpo facendolo tremare. Ora si trovava in una sala più piccola, bianca e lucente che quasi lo accecava ma rimase immobile, bloccato sui suoi passi a contemplare il grande quadro che occupava il posto d’onore.

Era un suo ritratto. 

Magnus gli aveva fatto un ritratto, pensò Alec mentre calde lacrime si versavano sulle guance. Magnus lo aveva dipinto, lo aveva reso protagonista della sua mostra e Alec sentì il cuore sciogliersi come neve al sole. Dio era bellissimo, c’era qualcosa di poetico nel suo dipinto e Alec non riuscì a trattenersi, e un singhiozzo sfuggì al suo controllo.

All’improvviso le luci furono spente lasciandolo quasi completamente al buio, erano visibili solo le luci di emergenza .

“Che succede? Chi è là? Magnus sei tu?“ chiese Alec spaventato e lanciando un urletto quando due forti braccia lo strinsero in un abbraccio stretto, stritolatore.

“Dovrei essere furioso con te!” gli sussurrò Magnus all’orecchio, non riuscendo però a resistere dal baciare ogni punto di pelle scoperta.

“Magnus, perdonami. Ti amo, non succederà di nuovo te lo prometto. Io ...” mormorò Alec ma Magnus non perse tempo e lo zittì con un bacio caldo e sexy, non gli importava che non fosse arrivato in tempo, l’unica cosa che contava per Magnus era che Alec adesso fosse con lui, stretto fra le sue braccia. 

Magnus fece scivolare le braccia e lo tirò più vicino, aveva avuto così tanta paura che Alec non sarebbe mai arrivato e che Maryse fosse riuscita a convincerlo che lui fosse una causa persa, un fallito. 

Aveva temuto di averlo perso e Magnus si era disperato perchè non poteva vivere senza Alec, senza il suo sorriso o il calore del suo corpo e non sarebbe sopravvissuto un solo giorno senza di lui. Alec gli aveva rubato cuore e anima imprigionando il cuore di Magnus che non aveva nessuna intenzione di liberarsi perchè le catene non lo stringevano nè lo soffocavano, ma lo lasciavano libero di correre verso la vita. 

Per questo lo aveva aspettato anche quando tutti gli avevano detto che oramai non sarebbe più arrivato. 

Magnus lo aveva aspettato e adesso non poteva fermarsi, non poteva lasciarlo andare, aveva bisogno di sentirlo vicino di sentire il suo corpo che lo calmava e gli permetteva di tornare a respirare, finalmente felice.

Alec rispose al bacio lasciandosi trasportare dalle labbra di Magnus. Si sentiva felice, in estasi ed era una sensazione così inebriante che si avventò su di lui come un disperato.

Quando riuscirono a separarsi per un breve momento Alec sorrise sulla sua bocca prima di rubargli un altro bacio a fior di labbra. “ Ti amo Magnus, ti amo da impazzire.”

Magnus gli sorrise luminoso come una stella stringendolo forte a sè. “Anch’io ti amo, Alexander. Non dimenticarlo mai, non dubitare mai del mio amore per te. Mai tesoro, tu sei il mio tutto, il mio mondo la mia casa. Non posso perderti.” mormorò Magnus lasciando che la preoccupazione sul ritardo di Alec tornasse a tormentarlo.

“Non mi perderai. Io sono tuo, come tu sei mio. Sempre ... per sempre. Portami a casa. Voglio andare a casa. Con te.”

Magnus lo stava guardando a bocca aperta, casa, Alec gli stava chiedendo di essere la sua casa. Con un balzo Magnus si era avvinghiato ad Alec continuando a baciarlo e a ripetergli che lo amava e che si, lo avrebbe portato a casa, la loro casa.

Magnus lo trascinava verso l’uscita inciampando sui loro piedi e scoppiando a ridere ad ogni errore. Chiudere a chiave la grande porta della Galleria si era rivelata un’impresa al limite dell’impossibile visto che Alec non smetteva di toccarlo neanche per un secondo.

Quando furono finalmente fuori una pioggia leggera stava cadendo ma loro non se ne curavano, troppo impegnati a baciarsi e accarezzarsi incuranti di chi avrebbe potuto vederli. 

Erano così lontani dal mondo da non accorgersi che presto la pioggia leggera si era trasformata in un vero diluvio. 

Scoppiando a ridere Alec si era allontanato da Magnus per guardarlo negli occhi fradicio e zuppo fino al midollo.

“Magnus, tu ami la pioggia vero?” chiese Alec con il più grande dei sorrisi, quello speciale che Magnus aveva avuto la fortuna di scoprire e che lo faceva tremare tutte le volte che lo vedeva.

“Si, io amo la pioggia, amo la sensazione sulla pelle, il suo profumo. La pioggia è amore e dona la vita a ciò che ci circonda. La amo tanto, ma mai come amo te, Alexander.”

Alec lo afferrò per le mani iniziando a girare come un bambino felice, stavano danzando per le strade della loro città, volteggiando come in un grande valzer di cui nessuno dei due conosceva i passi. L'acqua schizzava e ogni volta che Alec inciampava, Magnus scoppiava a ridere, mentre un brivido si insinuava sotto la sua pelle ed era sicuro che non fosse perchè stava per prendersi un raffreddore ma perchè il sorriso di Alexander lo teneva al caldo e lo eccitava allo stesso tempo.

Un lampo squarciò il cielo costringendoli a fermarsi nella loro danza vorticosa senza mai smettere di guardarsi negli occhi per un solo istante.

“Sposami. Io voglio sposarti.” sussurrò Magnus così piano che Alec sicuramente non lo aveva sentito. 

Alec lo fissava immobile e il silenzio doveva essere sicuramente irreale perchè non sentiva nulla, non aveva freddo, non sentiva la pioggia cadere furiosa, tutto era immobile e congelato.

Alec aveva i capelli appiccicati al viso e un’espressione di pace che Magnus non gli aveva mai visto prima.

“Si! Lo voglio. Io voglio sposarti Magnus. “ sussurrò Alec, soffocando ogni altra parola per baciarlo con ardore ancora e ancora. 

*

Raggiungere casa, fu una vera impresa quella notte, si trascinarono a letto anche se i loro movimenti erano diventati lenti e dolci per la stanchezza.

Continuarono ad amarsi mentre fuori la pioggia continuava a cadere. Magnus la sentiva mormorare, sospirare, raccontare qualcosa scivolando sui tetti e fondendosi nel vento. 

Alec stava gemendo con Magnus sopra di lui, c'era gentilezza in tutto ciò che facevano, ma c'era anche qualcosa di diverso: una fame cruda che avevano cercato di placare per così tanto tempo e che finalmente stavano saziando.

Magnus baciava Alec come la pioggia che continuava a cadere e che continuava a battere forte sui vetri delle finestre, liquida, insaziabile quasi erotica come un bacio che scivola dappertutto. 

Non molto tempo dopo, i due giovani uomini esausti si sdraiarono vicini sazi e felici sia fisicamente che metaforicamente.

Alec aveva passato buona parte della sua vita sentendosi solo, ma ora tutto era finito. Ne aveva passate tante, ma lungo la strada aveva trovato l'altra metà della sua anima.

"Ti amo, Magnus. Non voglio che questa notte finisca.” mormorò piano Alec, girandosi per guardarlo negli occhi.

Magnus seguì il suo movimento, afferrandogli il volto tra le mani. “Abbiamo tutta la vita davanti, Alexander. Questo è solo l’inizio della nostra nuova vita, insieme.” 

La notte finirà, la pioggia si fermerà, e quando il sole tramonterà, un meraviglioso arcobaleno colorerà il cielo e la vita che hanno sempre desiderato.


End file.
